What They Don't Know
by TazimLaufeyson
Summary: What They don't know is that Tony Stark is not a man to cross and when Shield backs him into a corner they are going to learn this lesson well. Because Tony will do whatever it takes even if he has to call on his enemy Loki to do so. This will lead into Frostiron, it is a dark fic which is why I placed it under M. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Frostiron: What they didn't know

What they didn't know was going to hurt them, it was going to make those that had done him wrong pay for the crimes they had committed. What they didn't know was that he had planned for this from the beginning, that he had plotted for this exact moment of when they would betray him. What they didn't know was that even now as he sat in the center of his dark cell in the bowels of some damn Shield base was he was setting the players in motion. What they would find out was just how far he was willing to go and that by the time it was all said and done, no one would ever mess with him or touch his stuff again.

Tony Stark was not a man to cross, he would have thought that those that had employed him to be a consultant and well hero would know that. Look at what happened to the terrorist that had kidnapped him, all dead by his hand. Look what happened to the man that he had thought of as a father, who had ripped out his heart, dead also by his order. Looked at what happened to anyone, anyone that crossed him and yet they still had the gall to think that because they were some organization under the radar that they could harm him. That was alright because they would learn just like all those before them just how a genius could be the wrong person to piss off.

He couldn't help the smirk that was on his face as he thought of the fact that he had frozen a part of the money they had been getting, no small amount from his company. It had been set up back when his dad had been a founding member of the group, back perhaps when it was a little more pure than what it was now. Smile at the fact that they could not get to Jarvis, his systems, his house or tower and better yet to any of his suits, including the one that Rhodey had. How it must burn them to not be able to get to anything he didn't want them to have even as he was in here. That he was still calling the shots despite being thrown into the dark pit but then they hadn't known that Tony still had friends that would help him.

Taking a deep breath he centered himself the best that he could, he knew that for the rest of the night he would be left alone. He had received his nightly beating and all he could do was silently thank the fools for doing so. One thing Tony could do well was pissing off anyone he truly wanted to. It was a talent if you wanted to look at it so and every night he for the past couple months he had done so with a purpose. He reached out and finished the last of the runes on the circle he had built with his own blood. He knew that there was no way they would allow him to have chalk or any type of writing utensils. So he was left with what he could work with pain and blood. Besides if his readings were right his own blood would make what he was going to do more powerful. He had after all sacrificed his own blood to see this done.

It wasn't that Tony didn't have doubts of this working but he had to give it a shot to see if he could truly make those that had harmed him pay for what they had done. There was only one being he could think of that truly could help him get that sort of revenge if the person didn't out right kill him first. Tony didn't think he would if no other reason than Tony was willing to do just about anything the other would want him to do. Tony was backed into a corner, Tony was desperate, and he was without his beloved technology but he was damn well going to turn this travesty to his advantage.

He stilled his mind using the meditative techniques that Bruce had taught him just in case shit hit the fan. Both having at the time not really believed it would come to this but concluded that it was better safe than sorry. It wasn't easy for him since his mind tended to be on the constant go, exploring new ideas and creations. He had to free himself of inhibitions he hadn't realized he had. He had to be able to suspend disbelief in magic and reach out for it. In this moment he had to believe that he could make spell work. He closed his eyes and spoke, his voice even and clear with purpose, calling to another to join him as he spoke, "I am Loki Scar lip, Loki Giant's child, Loki Lie smith. I am Loki, who is fire and wit and hate. I am Loki and I will be under obligation to no one."

The pressure in the room seemed to change as the last words left his mouth; it felt heavy and slightly dangerous. A current was playing around him and he could tell green light was filling the room even as he kept his eyes shut, his head bowed just as the book had told him it should be. His arms held out from his side in a show that he bore no ill will to the god as knelt in the circle that crackled about him. He didn't let doubt enter for one moment because he was Tony Stark and whatever he set out to do always in the end worked and this would too.

"You know when someone summons a god normally there it isn't in a prison cell or is this some sort of trick to make sure I am getting my due punishment." There was no mistaking the voice that he heard; it was the same dark alluring whisper as before though there was a hint of amusement in it.

"No my lord it is no trick to ensnare you I promise." Tony answered finding it odd that he didn't choke on the word lord. Simply put there was no man above him as far as he was concerned but then this was hardly a man that literally stood above him.

He could feel the pleasure and surprise roll off the god as Loki moved closer to him, reaching down to lift the man's chin so they could look at each other. Loki standing above him in his armor still much the same since Tony had last saw him though it looked less scuffed up than before, "Now this is a surprise mortal, did you just call me your lord?"

"Yes my lord for how else would I address you?" Tony said calmly as he looked into shocking green eyes, deep and mesmerizing putting to shame the most perfect of emeralds out there.

Loki laughed unable to believe that an enemy of his was now before him kneeling and calling him his lord. This had potential written all over it and Loki was not going to let this slip, besides he had to know why the other was doing this, "Tell me Stark why do you call me before you as it must have been a hard thing for you to do?"

Tony kept himself calm, he would not let himself anger destroy his one really good chance at revenge by putting his foot in his mouth. He knew from reading the scroll he had in his possession at one time that he must tell Loki what it was he wanted and to do so clearly so there would be no misunderstand as to the intent of why Tony had summoned him, "My lord I request from you help to exact revenge on those that have wronged me, wronged those I would call my friend."

Oh certainly this had to be farce, there was no way the proud and arrogant Stark was asking Loki of all beings to help him get of all things revenge. He smirked as looked down at the male at his feet; he could see that it was taking all the strength the man had to do this, "If I grant you help, what will you give me for that help?"

"The world," Tony said simply looking the god in the eyes so Loki could see that he was telling the truth. The second part of the agreement to state what it was that he was willing to give and Tony was willing give him just that.

Loki tilted his head back and laughed manically, it really must be his birthday or something for the cosmos to give him this. He had really wanted Tony Stark on his side the first time he had invaded but then that damn shining bit of glass and metal had kept that from happening. This though was better than turning him into a mind controlled minion; this was the great Tony Stark asking to be his minion. He pulled the man to his feet still smiling as Tony did not fight him as if he knew to do so would only anger him, "Well then shall we leave your less then civil room and find a better place to stay?"

Tony smiled for the first time, realizing that he had done what he had set out to do or at least it was a good beginning. He nodded and felt something brush his mind before the cell that had been his home vanished around them. He couldn't say he would miss the place but he knew he would be back at some point after all there where a few guards that he had to pay back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What They Didn't Know

Loki looked around curiously as they faded into what would be their home for now and then looked questioningly at Stark. It wasn't that it wasn't extravagant but just not where he had thought they would be which was Stark Tower. Tony knew what the god was wondering as he moved over to a bar and smiled to him, "They tried to take control of my tower but are unable to get to the top floors where the labs are as well as my home. Well actually I sort of flash burned those parts because fuck them, they weren't getting my toys or my secrets."

"I take it most of your homes have met a similar fate then?" Loki sat on a rather comfortable couch that was white leather and a contemporary design. It was then that Tony got a real good look at the god before him. It amazed him how the god could look so deceptively delicate and yet strong at the same time. His pale complexion was flawless as freshly fall snow contrasted with the pink of sinful lips that painted a different picture than one of innocence that Loki could paint. That was it, the god that looked as innocent as a lost child until you looked into those deep green eyes that spoke of things that could cause a person to sell their soul to find the truth. An enigma wrapped in green and black leather crowned with gold, the god had an elegant class in the way that he dressed even if it was Shakespearian.

He shook himself from his musing as he grabbed two glasses and poured them both a drink before walking over to his god, hell why not call him that after all, "Yes, I made sure there was no way for them to get the really good stuff."

"Then you knew this was coming, I am not surprised that you would after all your intelligence is amazing for a mere mortal. What I am amazed is that you would do magic Stark, I had thought you didn't believe in it?" Loki searched the man's haggard face as he took the drink and then motioned for the other to sit before he fell over from the exhaustion Loki could tell Stark was feeling

"Yes I knew or at least I suspected as much," Tony sat tiredly across from Loki on a chair that was equally as comfortable as well as stylish as the couch, "Let's say that there are those of us who didn't trust Shield and made sure to well screw them over if any of us should be screwed over. As for the magic I knew I needed an ace up my sleeve, the spell was easy enough to get. Hell Thor was the one that got it for me, said it was one even he could use so I should have no problems with it."

"Now that is surprising, I am shocked that he knew of it since using magic in Asgard is considered a female thing." Loki did indeed look shocked at the news of Thor giving his mortal the spell, "Tell me more."

Tony nodded as he took a quick drink from his glass, letting the well-known burn of the alcohol sooth his nerves, temper his anger so he could speak rationally. He looked up again at other occupant of the room, "Bruce and I were the first to notice something wasn't right after Thor took you back to that other place. Little things that just didn't seem like anything but when you started to put them together were a lot more sinister than they should be. Hacks against my systems that at first seemed like amateurs were up to their usual tricks only what they were going for wasn't something small time punks would go for. They never got in but it was enough to make Bruce and I pause from our little experiments. Then one day your brother shows up with a frown and scroll and hands it to me. He tells me what it is and that I should keep it safe from well those that were still hunting you but I don't think that is why he did it."

Loki hadn't realized that he had moved so that he was leaning towards Stark drawn to the story that the man was weaving. His mind racing as to why a warrior who had little to no love for magic would bring that scroll to Stark and under such a flimsy lie, "No I must say that I think Thor had another purpose for that scroll he gave you. It had to be good because he would have had to steal it from my personal store and I know the all father had my room barred from everyone. I am almost impressed with the oaf."

Tony gave a small choked laugh as he finished his drink off and stood to go back to the bar, looking to see if Loki wanted more. The god held his glass up and Tony went to get the decanter so he didn't have to keep going back and forth, "Yes, well something happened to Jane it was reported as an accident but from the way he acted I would say it was anything but one. All I know is that after he gave me that scroll, Bruce and I began to plan on what to do just in case the worse happened. From what to do to the labs, to Jarvis and more importantly what to do if we needed to run."

"You didn't though," Loki watched as the human's shoulders seemed to square up and he knew he had surprised the man at his guess. He smiled as Tony looked back at him with uncertainty before nodding. Loki could already guess why it was that Tony had been allowed to be caught.

"I had to give Bruce time to get away and disappear." Tony's smile became dark as he thought of the day that Fury had him caught him. Of how pissed the man really became as he realized that Tony wasn't going to tell him anything of where the missing Avengers were. That no matter what they had tried in the two years he had allowed himself to be captive, their tortures did nothing to him or at least did not give them the expected results, "I had to give them time to get things going that we were going to need to do what needs to be done. My lord, it will not be a large scale war like before but there will be a war."

Loki just smiled Tony, it was never the size of war that he cared about just conquering the world, to make it his own and show that he could rule. He watched as Tony poured him his drink as he thought over what he was learning, "I care not if it is a large scale war if it means paying back those that deserve it and I will take joy at seeing Fury break before us."

Tony nodded as he sat again and leaned back on the chair and let the weariness drain from him, he had to tell the rest of the tale before he allowed himself to relax fully, "So Jane was killed as well as Pepper," A pained look fell briefly across Tony's face, he could still see her broken body in his mind's eye. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, she was supposed to be protected but he had been away on a mission and she was going to her sister's house to spend the weekend to get ready for their wedding that would happen the following Friday. The event never happened because she never made it to where her sister live and by the time Clint had found her, it had been too late to save her. Something about the way it happened was just too close to how Jane had been found. A silent agreement had been made between all the avengers to prepare for what was coming, "Anyway the last straw had come when Natasha of all people came up missing, she's just too damn good to be caught the way it went down. We all knew then that someone was hunting us down one by one."

"Was it then that you came to understand it was Shield was the one behind the destruction of their greatest creation?" Loki prodded wanting to know all the details that had come to Stark calling upon him of all beings out there.

"Yes, it all made sense then because who else but Shield could set up Natasha, could turn on her and leave her to die like they were going to." Tony said as he ran a hand over his face, realizing that he needed to shave in the worse way, "They had been setting us up for falls or causing those around us too. It wasn't until I found a file that I realized why it was."

"And," Loki shifted placing his hand to his face, he was thinking of all the possibilities but he had a good idea why it was.

"They are afraid of us, afraid that they won't be able to control us and we pushed that little belief along." Tony took another drink of scotch allowing himself a moment to compose while the liquid seemed burn away the memories and the pain that followed them. Relishing the way it warmed him after being cold for what seemed forever, "Between me hijacking the nuke they had sent to telling them to fuck off after they ordered us to wipe out an entire village on this small island. Well we sort of made them paranoid that they couldn't control us. Funny thing is they blamed Thor well because he isn't even of Earth…Midgard is he?"

Loki could only nod as his mind milled over the facts and then it hit him, the last time he had seen Thor and why his not brother had acted so different. There was something off, something darker in the other and now it made sense. He stood up and began to pace his mind racing as he tried to remember when he had last seen Thor, too long really, "Where is Thor, Anthony?"

Stark looked and there was a look of resigned fate and the not wanting to believe that Loki didn't know where the big man was and a sigh escaped before he could stop it, "I had hoped that he was up in Asgard but if you are asking then I am going to assume the worse and believe that shield has him somehow."

Rage hit the god's face as he clenched his hands at the thought of mere mortals doing anything to his brother. No one but he had the right to hurt or kill the blundering god, only he had the right as the one wronged by the blond thunder god, "I see and then we must find him for he would be an asset to this battle."

Tony nodded as he spoke out again, "Jarvis have we found out anything about where our missing god is?"

"Hello sir it is good to hear your voice again," Jarvis finally spoke and Tony smiled bitterly and felt a relief that shouldn't be possible as the voice kept going, "Dr. Banner and Mr. Barton believe that he is being kept in the helicarrier since it is harder to get to."

Both Loki and Tony agreed with the assessment as it really did make the most sense, which meant it was going to make it all that much hard to get to him. After Loki's last stay it seemed restrictions to the aircraft was more ridged. Though Tony was sure that they would get it done one way or another as Loki pointed out Thor was an asset they needed. He looked up at the pacing god, "We will work on how to retrieve him my lord but for now is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Who makes up the group at the present besides you and I take it Banner?" Loki needed to know what assets that he had to work with.

"As far as shield is concerned the only rouges of the group are Banner and I." Tony said as he finally stood his body was drained and if he sat for a minute more he was afraid he would sleep, "Barton and Steve are playing the Judas parts."

Loki gave him an odd look as he spoke and then seemed to catch on by the expression on Tony's face, "So we have spies in the organization, this is good, this is what we need to get Thor out of their clutches and soon. Though I wonder why all father hasn't gotten him yet?"

"It was my understanding that Thor and Odin had gotten into a fight over Jane and apparently Thor didn't exactly do what he was supposed to do." Tony said with a shrug trying hard to remember what Thor had told him about.

"Well that makes a little more sense." Something in Loki's voice made Tony wonder again about how the two Asgardian gods had been brought up. Loki looked at him for a moment, "I believe that is enough for now Anthony, I as well as you need to rest."

Tony could only nod in return before moving to where the bedrooms were located and walked down the hall. He paused and then opened the door to the master bedroom, his room but decided that perhaps it would be the better choice for Loki, "You can take your rest in here; I hope it meets your standards."

Loki smiled for a second before schooling his face so that Tony couldn't see it, He looked so innocent at the moment as he spoke to the human, "This is your room is it not human?"

"Normally but considering, it seems more appropriate for you to take it," Tony tried to keep himself in check but yeah he really did just want to fall face first into his own bed.

He was a bit surprised as he felt Loki take him by the arm and pulled him into the room with a smirk on his face, "There is no sense that we both can't use it, considering the size of that bed. Consider part of your payment. Now if you will be so kind as to draw as to bath before resting, I am going to relax and think over all that I have learned so far."

Tony was a bit shocked but managed to keep his voice even as he spoke, "As you wish my lord."

"Anthony, call me Loki." He smirked as he laid back on the bed his mind already racing with what needed to be done.

I just wanted to so thank you to all those that have reviewed the story it really does mean a lot to me. I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling and otherwise as I have no beta and I am using spell check to back me up. For everyone that is following, favorite, or even just reading again thank you. I know it is what will keep me going on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What They Don't Know

"Sir it is confirmed, Anthony Stark is no longer on the base," Fury heard the voice of some low level agent in an almost monotone tone tell him what he already knew. He expected Stark to try something but he hadn't believed that the man would really get away. He had underestimated Stark and he was going to make damn sure he wouldn't do that again.

"Barton," His voice snapped over the cell phone as the other man barely got out a greeting of any kind. He continued on knowing that the agent would listen to him without him telling the other man to do so, "Stark is gone and I need you to find our errant little engineer."

"Sure thing boss," Barton replied as he looked over the city from one of his many perches glad that there was no one to see him smirking, "Any special orders?"

"Good and yeah if he struggles at any time feel free to stick him to a wall." Fury barked out before ending the phone call and finding himself hoping that the pain in the ass billionaire would do just that.

Clint fingers moved quickly over the keyboard before he put the phone back into his vest pocket and made his way down to the ground. He couldn't help but smile knowing Stark had managed to do what he said he was going to do. He still wanted to shoot the god in the eye but he had a feeling that this was going to get very interesting.

Loki rolled to his side as he felt the odd warmth next to him and softness underneath his body that hadn't been there before. It took him a moment to remember the events that had happened the night before and it brought a smile to his face. He was free from his prison and there was nothing that anyone in Asgard could do. He had been called forth by a mortal; one that had been an enemy, to help him and even Odin could not interfere with that. Tony Stark had provided him with not only freedom but a chance at revenge too.

His eyes drifted over the sleeping form of the man next to him and found he liked the way the other looked, better now in the morning light. The dark brown hair curled in wild spikes from both its length and from sleep but it helped give the man's face a more youthful and soft appearance from the night before. The two years that Stark had been in captivate had left the man with a harder look and he had found that he missed the more smug look he had last seen on the man's face before he had tossed him out the window. Stark had managed to keep himself in decent shape while Shield had locked him away and Loki hoped that the time had not robbed the man of any of his genius.

He moved careful not to wake the other yet as he knew that his companion needed all the rest he could get now because once they started there would be precious little to be had. Stretching it felt nice to not have to see bars or guards, to be able to walk from one room to another without someone breathing down his neck. He managed two steps into the living room before he froze as did the man across the room do both looking cautiously at the other.

Banner gave a small smile as he finished his route so he could place the bags he had in his arms on the counter of the bar, "My lord it is um… it's good to see you here. I hope you don't mind Jarvis told me when you two arrived that I did not come last night, thought you might need to get used to all this."

Had he thought that he couldn't be any more surprised as to when Stark had named him as lord he was wrong. There was something satisfying in hearing another avenger, the one that housed the beast doing so to that just made Loki feel warm inside. He gave a nod before speaking, "It was a good call and Dr. Banner is it not?"

"Uh yeah though you may call me Bruce if you wish my lord," The man was more reserved than Loki had realized and thankfully seemed calm which was a great relief considering the last time he had faced the man, well the beast.

"Bruce it shall be then," Loki said as he moved further into the room even if those movements were still a bit guarded.

"I picked up some food as well as things that were needed; it's only been Natasha and I for the last year living here." Bruce began to put away the things needing to keep busy in case he started to get nervous again. He really hadn't expected Tony to be able to perform the spell much less Loki would be here.

Loki frowned as he heard Natasha's name, he knew that she had been nearly killed but he didn't realize that she was there with them. Bruce looked up at the moment as if he knew that some spaces needed to be filled and did so as he pushed his glasses back up, "She is down in the medical bay we have here, which is why you haven't seen her yet. They did a number on her and I have been working hard to try to reverse some of the things done. To tell you the truth I am not sure we will ever get her back at least back to the Natasha we all knew."

"Just what did they do?" Loki moved closer to the other man, he needed to know because Thor might be going through what she had if not worse. He knew that Thor could take more than the female and it more unsettling to him that his not brother was in their hands.

Bruce had guessed as much as to why Loki needed to know and paused in what he was doing, "Perhaps it would be easier to show you than try to tell you what was done."

It did not take them long to reach the Medical bay that was located on the basement level of the mansion. Entering the sterile white room that had a bed in the middle of it with an unmoving assassin sitting on it and Loki half wondered if it wasn't one of her games that he knew she could play so well. When he stopped in front of her and moved so he was looking into her eyes he could easily see that this was not what was going on. Those sky blue eyes were void of anything that would be called life, they were dull and empty as if she was dead or blocked. Loki sat back on his feet and brought his hands to his lips to gather his thoughts before he spoke, "Tell me in what manner was she found?"

Bruce sat at one of the chairs that was in the room and pushed his hair away from his forehead as he thought of what had happened that night that Clint had brought her home. He gave a shrug, "I can only tell you from the point where my services were needed but not before that. The one that knows well he kind of just sort of shut down and wouldn't really talk about what it was that had happened to her. All we know is that Natasha was half dead with multiple wounds and a strange energy source that seems to surround her. Tony and I were getting close to understanding it when Shield decided it was time to bust up the Avengers."

Loki nodded as he reached out with his magic, green coils snaking from the tips of his fingers and wrapping itself around Natasha's still form. It was eerie in the way that she did not react as if she was no longer a part of the world though her body was still very much in it. He felt the energy that Bruce was talking about pushing back against his own and as it did so Loki could easily see what it was. Sighing he stood up as he let his magic subside and looked back to the good doctor, "It is complicated but I might be of some assistance in helping gain back your lovely spider."

Bruce couldn't help the smile that spread across his face; he had been taking care of her alone for far too long in his mind, "It would be appreciated my lord, I would love to hear what she has to say if we can get her back."

Loki knew that Banner was still leery of him, not that it bothered him in the least as truly Loki felt the same way. He kept it in his mind that this could still be a trap of sorts but in the end it didn't matter. He knew that he had full reign of his magic again and this time there was no other being to take in account for. He started to turn but not before he spoke, "If you could get me a report on all that you know physically that happened, I will look over it later. For now I need to take care of some things that will help us out. I will let know more of what I will need from you."

"Of course," Banner watched the god walk out of the room and let out a calming breath to keep hold of the taxed control he had. He knew that he had to trust Tony on this one but it wasn't that easy. It was hard to forget just what Loki had done in the past but for now Bruce reminded himself at least Loki was the devil they knew, unlike SHIELD that seemed to keep changing their tactics on them.

AN: Thanks to all you that have reviewed as it truly means a lot to me. I am sorry if this one is short but I hope that you still enjoy it. Forgive me for taking so long on the update but between work and college it has been a bit rough for me to write. Once again thank you and lots of love.


End file.
